Loving Him Was Red
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Yamamoto and Tsuna just broke up yesterday! Not only that, they're now fighting a cold war, trying to make each other jealous! No, Tuna! What's happened? Why did they break up? Will they get back together? Well, they have to! Reborn will make sure to get them paired again! Even so, Tsuna knows one thing; Loving Yamamoto is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street. 8027.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

**This fic is greatly inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'Red'.**

Warning:

It's **8027** (Yamamoto / Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other. **This is NOT a song fic.** Just a fic inspired by a song and got brainstormed. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**Loving Him Was Red ─ Chapter 1**

'**Losing Him Was Blue Like I've Never Known'**

It was around the morning to noon in Namimori Middle School where this shocking rumor just got spread out. The morning was usual, normal and bright like any summer day would be. But, once the rumor got out, the calm and usual morning suddenly went awry, like it turned into a chaotic hell. Well, that might be a little bit exaggerating. After all, it was just like any day rumor, wasn't it? It was probably wrong or maybe it's just spread to attract some attention or something like that. But what if it was true then? Well, there's only one way to find it out.

And, that was by asking the person himself.

"Ya-Ya-Yamamoto-kun," a black haired girl with Namimori uniform just came in front of Yamamoto's desk, looking nervous and all,

"I-i-is it true?" she asked, her nerves were getting in her way as a sudden anxiety attacked her like a spreading shock.

She looked like someone who was about to vomit and embarrass herself in front of the person she really had her major crush on. It's not her fault though. Yamamoto Takeshi was one of the most popular boys in Nami-chuu. It's already pretty hard just to stand near him, as if there was a huge gravity field around him, especially with his killer fangirl smile. Yamamoto should have been arrested for being too handsome.

"Hmm?" the Namimori baseball ace raised his eyebrows softly as he gave a gentle smile to the stuttering and embarrassing looking girl,

"Is what true?" he smiled his deadly 10.000 carat smile to the nervous fangirl.

Looking at that God-like smile, the girl felt a sudden sensation on her chest, as if her heart just clenched or captured by the infamous Cupid's arrow. Oh great. He killed another fangirl with that smile. Again.

Her blood boiled up high to her head, almost making her nose to bleed,

"I-i-is t-the r-rumor t-true?" she stuttered again, but because Yamamoto didn't reply her, she felt obliged to continue again, "T-t-that y-you and Sa-Sawada…?"

Yamamoto flinched a little, knowing the rumor of their breakup already spread around. His expression was unreadable, a mix between glaring and trailing off within his imagination. He knew that someone must have told the other girls about it. And if he's not the one who told them, that must mean the one who told the girls was none other than…

'So, you told them already, huh, Tsuna?' Takeshi thought in his mind, his face was turning into a frown, unreadable but there's a glimpse of sad, regret and confusion behind that frown. The baseball jock turned his back from his seat, tilting his head to look at his ex-boyfriend who was sitting not far behind him.

'I thought that you wouldn't tell anybody about this. I guess I was wrong.' Yamamoto kept doing a silent monologue, still looking at the brunette with judgmental look.

He looked at Tsuna, scrutinizing the brunette intensely with his hazel eyes, his face changing from confusion, sad, slightly anger, plain and expressionless, then it came back to unreadable again. Because Yamamoto was practically staring at Tsuna for quite some time, it was then made a sudden coincidental contact with his lover, well, ex-lover to be exact.

'But, seriously, you told them right after we just got broke up yesterday? How eager.' Takeshi felt amused, it's quite unexpected how his ex-lover would do it like that. After all, Tsuna was the one who asked him to keep silent, not really wanting for other people to know about their relationship.

Just when their eyes made contact, Yamamoto squinted his daring amber eyes to give a huge questioning mark on the brunette. As for Tsuna? The effect was effortlessly positive. That was if the sportsman was trying to shut him up with that eye contact. Because, as of right now, after making a pathetic yelp that was heard all across his classroom, Tsuna entered his Dame mode again.

'Hieee!' Tsuna screeched silently in his mind, panic started to feel and lunge on his chest, 'Yamamoto is looking at me! What to do! What to do?!'

Instinctively, like a bad kid getting caught stealing a candy, he lifted his bag and put it in front of his face, on top of the desk, hiding like a scaredy cat behind his school bag. While he was hiding to save what's left of his pride, he secretly prayed to Buddha, God, or Whoever there was, hoping that Yamamoto would not be drilling holes in his face anymore with that piercing contact.

That was when Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana entered, slightly confused of the sight in front of her,

"Tsuna-kun?" Sasagawa asked for the Decimo's attention, "Why are you hiding behind your bag like that?"

Which was then added by her best friend,

"If you're stuffing your nose even deeper, you're going to suffocate yourself, Dame-Tsuna." Hana paused, her face making a bored look, "Then again, by all means, go ahead. That means one less idiot to worry about."

Tsuna shocked. He went from Dame mode into his panic mode, having been addressed like that. He yelped again, followed by a breathless gasp and his usual copyrighted screech,

"Hieeee!" he gave a forceful drawback to his seat, "I-I-I w-wasn't h-hiding! I wasn't hiding!" he stuttered, his anxiety level rose like a molten volcano, about to burst in moment.

Too bad, Yamamoto heard exactly that the brunette was hiding under his bag, oh-so-pathetically. His lips turned into a winning smirk, still looking all fabulous with his handsome, God-like look. Oops. He killed another fangirl again with that look.

'So Tsuna is trying to hide from me? Well, isn't this interesting!' he felt pleased seeing his ex-lover was actually squirming miserably under his undying stare.

'Let's see how long you're going to hold it up, Tsuna.' Yamamoto snickered mentally, still watching the brunette from a far.

Back to the Dame brunette again, Tsuna was then propped his body a little and adjusted his breath, trying to shake his unrelenting anxiety.

'R-relax, Ts-Tsuna! Y-y-you're probably just imagining things! T-there's no way Yamamoto would be,' he paused his thoughts as he threw a quick glance to the baseball jock, secretly hoping that he was just hallucinating.

Just when he looked at the raven haired boy, he could notice that Yamamoto was staring intently to his face, making his face burnt in red due to his blushing. Not only that, that Yamamoto even had the guts to smirk his signature smile to the brunette.

But, there was something more intense about the smile, it was like an evil, mischievous smile that would easily captivate whoever who saw that evil grin, leaving them breathless as he entrapped their souls by his mysterious rape face. As if it's not enough, just when Tsuna locked his eyes, Yamamoto intentionally licked his lips, as he deepened his stare.

'Hieeee! T-that smile again!' Tsuna stuttered, he hid his face again, blaming his Dame-self to ever dare looking at that breathtaking smile,

'He used that smile again! Why does he always do that to me?! H-how could he do that?!' the Decimo panicked, his heart beating so fast after seeing Yamamoto's rape face,

'H-h-he… He's undressing me with his look! Oh no! H-H-He's probably fantasizing raping me inside of his imagination!'

The brunette was rather anxious when he saw Yamamoto with the glorious smile of him. It made him thinking that his ex-lover might be raping him with his mind. It's not that Tsuna was exaggerating, what else could he thought when he saw Yamamoto staring at him and licking his lips as if the boy saw something tasty? Well, frankly, you're indeed quite tasty to eat, Tsuna.

Looking that Tsuna was all nervous and stuttering like crazy when he gazed deeply at him, Yamamoto gave a carefree chuckle, feeling quite happy to know that he could affect his ex that much. The laugh that the young jock did might seem innocent, but Tsuna could definitely read the hidden message behind the graceful chuckle.

'You still love me, Tsuna. I know you do. You're still doing the same thing whenever I look at you that way.' Yamamoto thought silently in his mind, his face was calculating, thinking the next action that he should do to make the brunette back to his arms again.

Seeing the awkward silent in between them all, the Namimori idol decided to start a conversation again,

"Yamamoto-kun is staring at you, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said, her eyes were honest and caring, "Are you sure you don't want to talk with him?" she glanced back at Yamamoto, then she looked again at the said brunette.

Tsuna gulped the big lump on his throat. It was hard, as if he was swallowing a huge chunk of rock down his dry throat. He needed to find the right excuse to answer his asking friend.

"N-n-no!" Tsuna slightly rejected with a low voice tone, afraid that his ex-lover might heard him, "I'm f-fine, Kyoko-chan. Yamamoto is p-probably just staring something behind me.."

Kyoko looked again at the baseball jock, and she convinced Tsuna again,

"It's not like that, Tsuna-kun. He's definitely looking at you now. Are you sure you just want to ignore it?" she touched the brunette's shoulder, giving a caring touch, "Maybe he just wants to talk with you? I mean, you can't possibly just break up with him because of _that_, right?"

Tsuna frowned, a faint red was dusted on his cheeks after hearing what his friend just said to him as it unlocked some embarrassing memories in his mind.

"T-t-that's exactly the problem, K-Kyoko-chan," he pouted, his face looked sad and also confused, "I actually d-don't know what to talk to him. N-not after _that_. I've been avoiding him all the time, you know." he sulked, feeling unsure of what to do.

Kyoko smiled a warm smile to him and said,

"Well, you can still borrow _mine_, if you want. Maybe that way you and Yamamoto-kun can get back together?"

The faint blush on his face grew darkened, it was almost looked like someone just bitch-slapped both of his cheeks in quick succession.

"T-t-there's no way I can d-do _that_, K-Kyoko-chan!" he delved his face on his bag again, feeling embarrassed about what his friend just said, "B-besides, w-we broke up already. T-there's no point in doing_ that _anymore." he kept his voice low, not wanting to let the raven haired boy notice.

Sasagawa nodded understandingly, she gave a supporting touch on Tsuna's hands, trying to cheer the brunette up,

"But you still love him, Tsuna-kun. I know you still do. And, Yamamoto-kun seems like he loves you too. It's not that easy to forget someone in one day like that, right? Especially someone as caring as Yamamoto-kun."

Tsuna replied,

"I do still love him, Kyoko-chan. I miss him. Like a lot. B-but it's not that simple…"

This time, it's Kurokawa turn to sigh and lecture the Dame friend of her,

"Hhh," she sighed, "It's no use, Kyoko. That's why I say they're just bunch of monkeys." she then looked at Tsuna and said, "Go talk to him, will you? It's pretty annoying with this heavy atmosphere around this class."

Tsuna stuttered and replied,

"I know… but I don't know what to do…" he grew timid as the time passed by, sometimes he wished he could just have a swan dive down to a gutter hole along with his Dame-ness.

Hearing what the brunette said, Hana was slightly irritated by it,

"Please, how hard it is just to do _that_?" Kurokawa gave a rhetorical question, her face turned a little bit irritated by the whole situation, "Be a man, Dame-Tsuna!"

Before they could continue even longer with their talk, suddenly the classroom door was opened wide and a boy with silver hair just entered the classroom. His face was shining bright in a weird happiness, but at the same time, there was something unexplainable behind his expression,

"Tenth!" the boy called, his voice was all loud, making all the people in the classroom looking at his direction, "Is it all true?! Or is it just a hoax?"

Tsuna replied,

"G-G-Gokudera-kun! N-n-not so loud, please!" the Vongola Decimo could feel another sudden blush was rising.

It was Gokudera Hayato and he seemed eager to know whether the rumor was true or not. He seemed to just arrive from his house.

He then walked closer to his boss' seat, giving a dark glare at Yamamoto while he walked,

"Is it true that you broke up with that baseball idiot?!" Gokudera asked, his voice tone was still hyped up, making the brunette to be more embarrassed than he had already been.

Tsuna nodded before he answered meekly,

"Y-yeah… I-it's t-true…"

The bomber gasped and replied,

"W-what? H-he broke you up, didn't he? I knew it! He threw you as soon as he's through with you!" Gokudera inquired, his face was slightly irritated by it.

Suddenly, Yamamoto stood up from his seat and replied,

"Well, you got it twisted. Tsuna was the one who called it off." He glared a little to the silverette, looking slightly irritated by how Gokudera seemed to accuse him as the bad guy.

"Well he's sure better off without you!" Gokudera retaliated, still making a huge fuss about it.

This time, Tsuna stood up from his seat and said,

"G-Gokudera-kun, please, s-stop it." he looked at the feisty bomber, his eyes were pleading, unwanting to prolong this ruckus.

"B-b-but Tenth?!" the silverette was still unrelenting, but then, he agreed to his boss, "A-alright then. If Tenth says so…"

As if it's not enough, the classroom 2-A door was then opened again, but this time, it was none other than the raven haired prefect, Hibari Kyoya! What's he going to do this time?

Hibari walked closer to Tsuna and asked,

"Is it all true?" he asked, slightly glaring at the brunette, making him whimper.

Seriously, was it really that big deal to know that he broke up with Yamamoto?

Tsuna could only nod weakly to answer the prefect's question.

After that, it's Hibari's time to give a nod and replied,

"Well then," he paused for a moment, still giving his threatening glare, and said,

"Go out with me."

And, everyone in the classroom just went shocked. A day after Tsuna broke up with Yamamoto, he already got someone else new? Gee, Tsuna was so popular.

As for Yamamoto? He could only watch the whole situation with pure envy. It was as if his eyes just turned green because of it. His heart was also beating so quickly and inconsistently. Something was also churning inside of his stomach, eliciting to his throat. He knew he was jealous. He didn't want Tsuna to go out with anybody else than him. But there's nothing he can do about it now, was there?

Not far from their classroom, a baby wearing mafia cosplay was watching closely using his sniper rifle. He then said,

"Just as I thought, Hibari plays his part nicely," he smirked evilly and continued, "Well, what are you going to do, Dame-Tsuna? Yamamoto won't just let you go with that."

─To Be Continued─

* * *

Author's Note:

**Another story from me. I know, I'm charged guilty. I should update and finish my other stories first before I updated any new stories, aren't I? Well, this fic was greatly inspired by Taylor Swift's song '_Red_'. It's such a great song. It keeps playing in my mind and I keep playing it in my phone.**

**This fic is rated T because I want to try sharpening my writing skill in fluffy fluff scene. I hope my fluff doesn't scar your mind. Haha.**

**This fic is also a gift fic for _neomac24 _and to other people that like seeing Yamamoto got jealous of Tsuna. He wanted some scene where Yamamoto and Tsuna got jealous to each other. I hope you like it _neomac24_!**

**Tell me if you're interested with this story, yeah?**

**Sincerely,**

**8027forever**

**p.s.**

**I have some questions for you:**

**1. Should Yamamoto and Tsuna get back together or just let them broke up?**

**2. Any guess why Yamamoto and Tsuna got broke up? (Hint: Kyoko and Tsuna's dialogue.)**


End file.
